


Agron and Nasir conflicting declaration

by Fury_Jav



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: Agron (Spartacus) - Freeform, M/M, Nagron, Nasir (Spartacus) - Freeform, Spartacus Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir sees to Agron, Agron sees to Nasir. Agron feel and want something from Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agron and Nasir conflicting declaration

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I don’t know what happened here D: jaajajajja I just was writing something short like always and BOM! all this come out of anywhere! jajajaja I just can’t believe it. 
> 
> And it's for now only an idea that maybe later would can be more developed (*O*)

"Bright glow there is here, when you go running around the city" Nasir says when Agron stop in front of him

"This is a great day for practice." Almost helplessly, Agron walks over to Nasir, dangerously observing the divine boy’s lips "I don’t know for what reason, I don’t know…"

"Are you feeling that attraction for me?" Nasir smiled when complete what Agron wanted to say

Them eyes met uncontrolled and the breeze of spring touch softly them bodys. Then…

"I just must say that I will never let you go" With his powerful hands, Agron pressed Nasir against his big body "This feeling drives me crazy for you attention and I don’t want anybody possesses you. Even if it means than the world will know that I live, crazy for you" Agron slowly approached his lips to Nasir lips but he managed to break the grip of the biggest man and separated from him

"You don’ t know what you want Agron, you just simply feel attraction for me because you wish break this barrier without hesitation and once again prove you’re better than any other" Nasir began to walk slowly backwards, moving far away from him

"That’s not true, I only think of you, ¡I yell it!, if that help for you can trust in me" 

Very determined Agron began to approach, Nasir knew that sparkle in the eyes of Agron meant nothing good and as fast as he could he turned and began to run, straight into the woods with Agron running behind him and shouting that him would not escape from him.

Nasir knew he had no chance of escaping, he knew good Agron for years, but he had to fight with all his might till the end.

Just when Nasir thought he was safe, Agron jump from the branch of a tree falling just front of him and then take him down on the ground, pressing his great body against the divine body of Nasir.

"Fuck! Why do you make me do this? why you don’t believe that I’m fucking crazy of love for you?" Agron shout over Nasir

"Because you never say that, and I know you so good, I know what you do with all your conquests." Nasir says with pain

"And what exactly I do with all my conquests?" With fire coming out of his eyes, Agron began to kiss passionately Nasir’s neck, causing the younger squirm between moans of pleasure

"Not, please, don’t do this Agron, I couldn’t resist this again… " 

"Just let yourself fly and let me love you forever"

Agron whisper seductively and continued with his work on the body of Nasir and breaking with his teeth Nasir clothes while the passionate fire of Agron began to melt the ice barrier of Nasir, leaving him completely at the mercy of Agron until he could not fight more


End file.
